Amelie
by Its-Blondie-1996
Summary: What if Jill hadn't been Lissa's sister? What if Lissa's long lost sibling was someone that Lissa had known all her life and gone to school with? But Amelie has no interest in becoming the princess Dragomir. In fact all she wants is to escape. AIxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing, sadly.

Authors note: This basically starts after Lissa's coronation as queen.

I stood at the balcony, it was light outside and yet cold in my thin silk nightdress. I reached into the antique vase I had in my room and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Taking one cigarette and lighting it I walked out into the moonlight.

I just stood there for a moment, wondering how I had gotten myself in this position.

"Lissa would kill you if she saw those." I heard the voice of Adrian Ivashkov to my left. He stood there in the balcony next to mine, with a half full glass used for whiskey and still wearing his clothes from the coronation.

I turned away from him.

"I couldn't care less what she thinks." I replied meaning every word.

"She's a good person you know. She just doesn't know how to talk to you." I could have laughed, why would I want anything to do with her?

"Whatever, It's not as though I'm sticking around. I don't need her to talk to me." I took a long drag of the cigarette in my hand.

"You can't leave, Lissa needs you." He was defensive of her.

"Vasilisa doesn't need me, she needs my co-operation until her place as queen is secure."

"Thats not true, your her sister. She needs you."

I put the cigarette out before speaking.

"I have a sister, and its not Vasilisa." I said coolly. Inside I wanted to cry. Cry for her, for Lana. My darling little sister, who I could not protect.

"Another sister? Does Lissa know?" He asked skeptically.

"Believe it or not Ivashkov, some things aren't about her." It sounded bitter even to me.

"If Lissa has another sister, she deserves to know." He was beyond insistent.

"Then by all means tell her. It's not as if it matters anymore."

"Of course it matters, if theres another Dragomir out there her place as queen is already secure."

I smiled but it wasn't a real smile, it was hollow and fake.

"Why would anyone care to know that another Dragomir lies under the ground, dead?"

Adrian didn't say anything but I felt his eyes on me. I stood there for a moment before wiping the one lone tear that had fallen from my eyes away and walking into my room.

I pulled my locket out from under my night gown and opened it to look at the flawless face it concealed. Her chocolate brown hair fell in ringlets, shiny and perfect. Her huge jade eyes, a trait she had inherited from our father. A small, button nose that I shared with her and a big, happy smile.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." I whispered before closing the locket and climbing into the bed where I began to cry myself to sleep as I had done every night for the past year. I carried her ghost with me everywhere, never letting myself be happy. This was my punishment for not keeping her safe.

Thinking about this reminded me of a story my mother once told me back when she was alive and everything was simple and easy.

Two traveling monks reached a river where they met a young woman. Wary of the current, she asked if they could carry her across. One of the monks hesitated, but the other quickly picked her up onto his shoulders, transported her across the water, and put her down on the other bank. She thanked him and departed.

As the monks continued on their way, the one was brooding and preoccupied. Unable to hold his silence, he spoke out. "Brother, our spiritual training teaches us to avoid any contact with women, but you picked that one up on your shoulders and carried her!"

"Brother," the second monk replied, "I set her down on the other side, while you are still carrying her."

But this was different, I hadn't carried a woman across a river, I had been the reason my six year old sister had died. I couldn't let go of Lana, not when the man who killed was still out there and not whilst I was still alive and she was not.

It was with these thoughts that I fell into a slumber.

I awoke just in time to see the sun set from my bed. I had a migraine but that was nothing new, still the pain was horrible and I yearnede for some coffee to make the day bearable.

Reluctantly I stood and walked to the large armoire in my room to pick out a simple black dress and a matching cardigan and ballet flats. I took the clothes into the bathroom with me before I put them down and slipped into the shower and let my mind drift back to Lana.

My baby sister who I had all but raised as a child, I had taught her to walk and talk and crawl. I had showed her how to use a knife and fork, I had been the one who sang her to sleep when she was young. I may not have given birth to her, but I was the only mother she had ever known and I had failed her.

As I finished showering I let myself think about my own mother. She had been wonderful with me, the best mother there was but then when Lana was born she had gone into a state of depression following the death of her sister. She was an echo of the woman she had been and Lana had suffered because of it.

I stepped out of the shower, forcing a smile on my face and no longer thinking about my mother because Amanda Tasarov was as good as dead now.

I then dressed and pulled my long curly blond hair into a bun letting a few strands frame my face. I looked into the mirror, Vasilisa Dragomir and I share no resembelance. We both have blonde hair sure, but hers is straight and platinum and mine is slightly paler than golden blonde and curly. We both have light eyes, but hers are almond shaped and jade while mine are silver doe eyes. Her face is an elagant oval shape and mine is heart shaped.

I sighed, before framing my eyes with a thin, barely noticable line of black eyeliner and putting lip balm on before picking up my purse and walking out the door.

People stared as I walked past them towards a small cafe I had breakfast at every morning. Some stares were disbelieving as though my existance was a shock to them, some stares came with awe as if being the Queens sister made me some sort of celebrity and other stares, well they were just rude, full of distaste as though I was some parasite who didn't deserve the title of princess.

I tried my hardest to ignore them but it was getting increasingly difficult to do so. I took a sharp turn away from their intimidating stares to the cafe I occupied every morning. It was quiet as usual and the only people in there had become accustomed to my presence so they ignored as they would any other person and for that I was grateful.

I walked to the counter and asked for a large black coffee. I placed my money on the counter and told the woman to keep the change before sitting down in a secluded booth.

I wasn't alone for long though because then Abe Mazur came in, flanked by two moroi. So much for subtlety. He walked to the counter to order before handing the woman a note and walking over to where I sat, his bodyguards sitting a few tables away from us.

"Miss Dragomir." He smiled charmingly but I glared at him.

"Its Tasarov." He kept smiling though, unphased.

"Well then Miss Tasarov, why is it you require my services?" I didn't reply, because the waittress was here and she held our drinks. I waited until she had left before I spoke.

"I need to find someone, a criminal." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a guardian Miss Tasarov, I don't enforce law."

"I'm not asking you to. I want you to find him and then let me have him." He frowned for a moment.

"Who is this criminal, your so desperate to find?"

"Aaron Loban, he's a murderer who the guardians have not yet caught." I took a file from my purse and handed it to him before speaking again.

"This is all I know about him." He looked down for a moment.

"And why are you so interested in finding him?" I smiled bitterly.

"Isn't it obvious? I want him dead and I want to be the one who does it."

He was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Why is that?"

"Because he killed my sister."

He stared at me before clearing his throat and picking up his drink.

"I'll find him for you."

"Thank you Mr Mazur." We shook hands and he left, I let myself breathe normally then and for one quick moment I even allowed a small smile grace my face.

That didn't last long however, because then Adrian Ivashkov sauntered in and took a seat in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I never expected to see you smiling princess." Adrian said, taking a seat opposite me and pulling a flask from his pocket.

I stopped smiling then, in fact the smile practically fell from my lips.

"My name is Amelie Tasarov. You would do well to remember that." I said coldly, looking at him as one would look at a rabid dog.

"Not for long I expect, you will as the Dragomir princess be required to change your surname to Dragomir." He stated this as though it was of little matter which probably only added to my frustration.

"And why should I do that? Haven't I given up enough for my supposed sister? I will help Vasilisa for the sake of our people but I will not give up my name for her."

"How can you be so selfish, what does it matter what your last name is? You will gain everything from this and you will lose nothing. You will have status and wealth and a title."

"Unless you have failed to realise this, I have no interest in gaining anything from this. Status and titles mean nothing to me and I think you know that the fortune of the Tasarov's rivals your own families. Rest assured I don't want your money."

"And you would really refuse? Even if it meant Lissa was no longer queen."

"I care nothing for Vasilisa and though I know she will make a just queen I will not let her tread on me in the process. If that offends you then I am truly sorry, but I will not lose something I hold so dear for someone I don't even know."

"Why would you hold a name so dear? A name means nothing."

"Believe it or not Ivashkov I do have a strong belief in the quote 'hollow be thy name' and though I know that a name will mean nothing after this life, I will not let Vasilisa take my mothers name and replace it with that of a strangers."

I then stood, picking up my now cold drink before walking out of the cafe having lost my appetite. There was something about Adrian that always made me feel frustrated and I didn't like it one bit.

I put my styrofoam cup in a trash can and decided to go back to my room, seeing as the only alternative would be to stay around and chat with nosy royals solitary sounded pretty good to me as depressing as it sounded.

I walked quickly and managed to get to my rooms almost without seeing anyone I knew emphasis on the almost. Christian Ozera was pretty much the only person I could stand, even before we graduated him and I had been friends though it did make me bitter to see that even he was entranced by my so called sister.

"Amelie!" He called from a short distance away, reluctantly I turned to greet him.

"Christian." I said quietly, still fuming about my conversation with Adrian.

"Lissa wanted me to invite you to lunch." He smiled apologetically knowing I didn't want anything to do with her.

"With who exactly?"

"Lissa, Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian and I." I rolled my eyes.

"You can tell her that I am not attending any kind of lunch with your little gang unless it is of some importance to keeping her as queen. I get that were related by blood but I have a family and she is not a part of it."

I stormed off to my room then, in the same foul mood I had been in for the length of my time there. It was all too much for me.

I could not take another moment with Vasilisa trying to be my sister and friend. I didn't want to be either of those things and the harder she tried, the more resistant I grew. That infuriating group of friends of hers weren't helping either.

Rosemary Hathaway was a selfish, rude and ignorant girl without any morals except of course when Vasilisa was involved. Christian, as loyal a friend as he was, behaved like some sort of mindless fool in love when it came to her and to me it was aggravating to the extreme. Adrian Ivashkov was a spoilt, egotistical and childish boy with no prosepects or ambitions to name and without enough self preservation to make it a secret. Dimitri Belikov came across as quiet and loyal, but I always thought that he was self-centred because of how he had broken up the once happy Rose and Adrian. Eddie Castile was nice enough though he too was so wrapped up in Vasilisa that he didn't even realise that his head was so far up her ass that he was unaware of how selfish she really was.

I picked up my cigarettes and lighter from the vase and lit one up. I had managed to calm myself somewhat but then I caught a glance at her face, a glance at my face and it infuriated me.

I threw the vase into the mirror and watched as they both shattered before I walked over to my desk and picked up the letter Vasilisa gave me when I first got here.

_Amelie,_

_It means so much to me that you would come here and stay here in order for me to become queen. In school we weren't close, I was the popular noble and you were the quiet girl that no one knew all that much about. But thats all about to change, you are a Dragomir princess and my sister so I promise you that from this day onwards you will be treated like royalty. I know that we aren't close now, despite us being related but I want for that change and I hope that with time you and I really will be like sisters._

_I don't know how to repay you for what you are doing for me but I promise I will give you everything, just name it. There is object, no words and no amount of money in the world that can show you just how much you have truly done for the moroi and I will forever be in your debt._

_Your sister,_

_Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir_

With one finger pointed towards the piece of paper, flames arose and without hesitation destroyed the letter.

I sighed and put my cigarette out before changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black sweater with the hood up. Then I picked up my guitar case which held my dual dao swords, I was ready for some release of the anger I kept on blocking.

No one payed much attention to me as I walked to the garage, I didn't look like anyone of importance and I got to my car and away from the rest of my kind with ease. I drove for miles until I arrived at a place where many strigoi found their prey, a nightclub. I didn't go inside but to an alley close by where I had encountered several strigoi feeding, and where two strigoi were currently feeding.

They noticed me immediately afterall, a teenage moroi holding two swords wasn't exactly inconspicuous. They approached me slowly, probably trying to be intimidating but I wasn't fazed in fact it excited me.

"Well if it isn't a little moroi girl. You're a long way from home sweetheart." The taller, more masculine one said to me in a mocking tone whilst baring his teeth.

"I feel sorry for you two, it almost seems a waste to take two such fine gentlemen from the world." I said sarcastically, annoyed at being called a little girl.

"This ones fiesty, it will be all the more sweet when we kill her." The same one said but this time I just smiled before going at him with my swords.

It wasn't a fair match, one master level swords woman against two strigoi idiots. I didn't care though as I sliced through their necks with my swords like a knife slices through butter. I cleaned my swords using one of their shirts before texting the alchemists my location.

Glancing at my watch I swore, knowing that I would be late back at court and my absence would be for sure noticed. I all but ran to my car and drove like a madman until I arrived to the gates, at this time of night they would ask for my identification before allowing me back inside.

"Princess Dragomir! Where have you been? The queen was worried for your safety!" I rolled my eyes at the guardian and walked quickly away from her.

"Where are you going? The queen wishes to see you!" I changed direction and began to walk in the direction of the room I knew Vasilisa would be.


End file.
